


Dance for me / Jennie Kim

by haniskitten



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, Fanfiction, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, f/f - Freeform, gxg, kpop, sugar baby momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haniskitten/pseuds/haniskitten
Summary: This is really short! Sorry for any newbeginner mistakes, check out my tumblr keepquiietkitten





	Dance for me / Jennie Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short! Sorry for any newbeginner mistakes, check out my tumblr keepquiietkitten

Jennie glanced at the people in the V.I.P section of the club, as she walked past the tables and slightly swayed her hips. She was looking for someone, to be specific the young woman that would show up with the rest of her closest mafia connections, usually ending up taking one lucky dancer home. The girls here talked, and everyone seemed to know about you even if none actually knew you. You took at least one girl home almost everytime you came here, and you both showed respect and was -from what she had heard- incredibly good in bed. She hoped this was one of those times you were going to take someone home, and that someone hopefully being her, if she could just find your table she would know if this was a night were she had a chance with the wealthy mafia boss or not. If you didn’t take someone home there was only one reason behind it, and that was that you brought your own girl with you. Jennie, and the most of the other girls had seen her, and from what she had heard the young girl seemed to be some kind of sugar baby to you. The girl (who nobody here seemed to know the name of) were so clingy to you though, seemingly refusing to leave your lap when you were talking to others, whenever a server or a stripper walked by the girl would grind on you, even rub her tits close to your face to keep your attention off of the exposed curves of the workers. It obviously didn’t work, considering that you took girls home quite often, Jennie snickered to herself. Her eyes stopped when she saw you at a table, two girls that looked slightly older than you sitting next to you. Judging from the expressions on your faces, it didn’t seem to be business so she took a few long steps to your table and when she stopped in front of you, the three of you looked up with scrunched eyebrows. “Today I’m yo-your-“ A smirk plastered on your face as you nodded; “Well come her then, sweetie. No need to be nervous.” She strutted towards you, your legs opened a little bit more and she sat down next to you. You shook your head, pulled her up in your lap and rested a hand on her hip, which seemed to work as a que for the other ladies to leave, one of them sending a flirtatious wave towards you before walking off with the other girl. “So babygirl, what do you want me to call you and am I the one who made you so wet?” Jennie’s cheeks slightly burned from embarrassment- your other hand at sneaked down towards her crotch without her noticing. She was usually professional- but she couldn’t keep her mind off what the others who took you home had talked about went down, and imagined it was her there laying tied up with silk on your king sized bed. She felt your hand creep towards her top, the revealing outfit barely covering her hardening nipples. “Answer my question, kitten.” “Yes, you’re the only one here that could make me this wet..” Jennie’s thighs clenched together when your hand slipped inside of her panties. “What do you say we go home and master is going to treat you real good?”


End file.
